Se fuerte
by sandra hatake
Summary: "Se fuerte" era la frase que se repetia con isistencia en la mente de Roy Mustang mientras caminaba hacia el altar acompañado de Riza Hawkeye. La pregunta era.. ¿Por que?


_¡Hola a todos! Estoy de regreso con este pequeño One Shot después de mucho tiempo de ausencia, demasiado diría T_T yo, en fin, espero que disfruten de esta pequeña historia y ya, no los aburro ms, allí los dejo con este capítulo único._

_**Se fuerte…**_

Un nuevo día comienza en ciudad central, uno muy especial cabe resaltar; el ahora Fhürer de Amestris Roy Mustang se encontraba sentado en su silla, observando a través del ventanal de la misma el ajetreo en el cuartel, sus hombres corriendo de un lado a otro con arreglos florales, regalos y adornos, todos en dirección a la iglesia más cercana a la milicia, ¿La razón? Una boda…

Mustang se levanto pesadamente de su cómoda silla elegantemente vestido, para luego observar su figura en el espejo, ninguna arruga en su traje, todo perfecto, después de todo había sido preparado por la novia, la hora que marcaba su reloj de alquimista le indicaba que el momento había llegado _"Se fuerte Roy Mustang"_ se repetía constantemente, y así lo hizo hasta llegar a la mencionada iglesia, pronto una melodía comenzó a sonar, indicando así la llegada de la novia.

Hermosa, esa era la palabra que podría usar en aquel momento para describirla y estaba seguro que se quedaba corto al usar ese único adjetivo, se veía radiante con aquel vestido de novia, con aquella sonrisa adornando su rostro, acompañado por un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, _"Se fuerte"_ volvía a repetirse ya de camino al altar con ella sujeta de su brazo, ella, su fiel compañera, la única que podía soportarlo con todas su virtudes y defectos, mas defectos que virtudes debía reconocer, ella, solo ella, riza Hawkeye…

Ambos llegaron hasta el altar _"Se fuerte"_ se decía nuevamente mientras su mano libre se cerraba herméticamente en un puño, la hora había llegado. Le sonrió tratando de parecer sincero, con un toque de nostalgia en la mirada mientras por su mente pasaba fugazmente los recuerdos de su adolescencia junto a ella, reprimió una lagrima y un grito ahogado en la garganta al verla devolverle la sonrisa, sintiendo como su mano se deslizaba de su brazo para luego susurrarle un _"Gracias"_ mientras se alejaba dándole la espalda y aferrándose al brazo de otro que no era él. Se quedo de pie unos segundos, viendo como ella caminaba del brazo de uno de sus más fieles subordinados, era realmente irónico, él le había robado todas las novias y ahora era ese mismo hombre abandonado quien le robaba a la única mujer que realmente había amado, Jean Havoc estaba llevándose lo único valioso que le quedaba…

Sintió la mano del el enano de acero, que ahora ya no era tan pequeño, posarse sobre su hombro, dirigió la vista hacia él y en sus ojos pudo leer un _"Lo siento"_, ¿Quién lo diría? El "enano" lo había superado, tenía una familia formada, a la mujer que amaba y que sobre todo, le correspondía, dos hijos revoltosos, una familia feliz, mientras que él, el hombre más poderoso del país, el fhürer de Amestris, veía con impotencia, rabia y tristeza como ella, la mujer de su vida, su amiga, su compañera, su confidente, su Riza, unía su vida con un hombre que no era el…

Se sentó en el lugar que le correspondía como fhürer y sobretodo como padrino, si, había sido lo suficientemente idiota y masoquista como para aceptar ser su padrino de bodas, escuchaba como el sacerdote recitaba los votos que los unirían para toda la vida mientras la veía como nunca antes lo había hecho, detallando cada facción de su rostro, de su cuerpo, aquel que él jamás tendría, la idea de incinerar al novio paso fugazmente por su cabeza, sonrió ligeramente ante aquella locura, ella jamás se lo perdonaría, la conocía lo suficiente para saberlo…

Había sido un idiota, un imbécil, un estúpido; eso y todos los adjetivos que pudiesen humillarlo se quedarían cortos para describirse a sí mismo, había sido demasiado egocéntrico, estúpidamente soberbio al creer que ella siempre estaría a su lado, acompañándolo, aguantando todas sus idioteces, soportándolo como solía hacerlo, pero no, ella se fue distanciando de él ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? Es lo que repetidamente se preguntaba, pues para cuando se dio cuenta… ya la había perdido…

Las salidas con Havoc se hacían cada vez más frecuentes, las sonrisas de complicidad entre ellos era algo que no pasaba desapercibido al menos para él, juntos, siempre juntos… _¿Por qué no te confesé mis sentimientos cuando tuve la oportunidad?_ Era otra pregunta recurrente en su cabeza cada vez que los veía juntos desde el ventanal de su oficina, le dolía, le dolía verlos juntos, sentía una punzada en el pecho cuando le dedicaba alguna de esas sonrisas que antes eran solo de él, sus sentimientos por Riza habían crecido más de lo que supuso, pero ahora nada de eso importaba, él la amaba, pero ella lo había olvidado, ella se casaba y el… el simplemente podía observar…

Aun recordaba la primera vez que se vieron, ella era aun una niña, el era ya un adolecente, aun así, algo en ella lo había cautivado, todo de ella le atraía, sus ojos, sus labios, su carácter, a pesar de que siempre lo llamaba inútil eso era parte de su encanto, aunque se consideraba un pervertido por ver de esa forma a una niña, la misma que con el tiempo se convirtió en una hermosa mujer, una de la que se enamoró. Siempre estaban juntos, durante sus lecciones de alquimia, en los descansos, siempre a su lado, regañándolo cuando se equivocaba o "animándolo" cuando algo le salía bien _"No eres tan inútil después de todo" _solía decirle_,_ sonreía cada vez que ella decía eso pues sabía que era esa su forma de decir _"Bien hecho"_. Habían crecido juntos, se separaron, volvieron a encontrarse, recorrieron nuevamente un tortuoso camino, siempre juntos y ahora… ahora volvían a separarse y esta vez para siempre…

Su corazón, o al menos lo que quedaba de él se hizo pedazos al oír el "acepto" de parte de parte de Riza, en el fondo aun guardaba la esperanza de que ella dijera que no, que saliera apresuradamente de la iglesia disculpándose con Havoc por no poder hacerlo, entonces él, como buen fhürer que era, preocupado por su subordinada saldría tras ella, le daría alcance para luego abrazarla fuertemente sin dejarla escapar, entonces le confesaría sus sentimientos, los cuales ella correspondería y se besarían como si un hubiese mañana, pero ese… ese era un sueño lejano, uno que la novia rompió en minúsculos pedazos con esa sola palabra, con un simple "acepto"…

"_Yo me opongo" _es lo que estuvo a punto de decir cuando el sacerdote pregunto si alguien tenía impedimentos para que se realizase la boda, el tenia muchos, demasiados quizás, pero el más importante de todos era que el… que el aun la amaba, que moría por ella, que sería capaz de dejar todo lo que había logrado por que permaneciera a su lado, por que sin ella, sin su Riza, nada tenía sentido… sin embargo el ver aquella felicidad, aquella radiante sonrisa en el rostro de la mujer que amaba lo obligo a detenerse, ella era feliz, Riza realmente amaba a Havoc y sabia que él le correspondía, apretó los puños con fuerza esbozando la mas hipócrita de las sonrisas y se resigno a su destino, ahora no era más que una oscura mancha en su pasado, la había perdido…

-General… -Escucho el aludido una voz que lo llamaba, ¿Quién era?- General…

Podía escuchar la voz de una mujer a lo lejos, ¿A quién le importaba? por lo menos a él no, no cuando su Riza estaba saliendo de la iglesia tomada del brazo de Havoc. De pronto sintió el frio metal de un arma en el cuello, ¿Quien osaba amenazar al Fhürer?

-Quién me… ¡Riza! –Exclamo al ver a su agresor para luego sentir un fuerte golpe- Demonios…

-¿General? –Cuestiono una mujer de rubios cabellos- ¿Se encuentra bien?

Entonces la vio, ¿Qué acaso ella no se estaba casando? ¡Qué rayos hacia Riza frente a él!, ¡Un momento! ¡Qué hacían ambos en la oficina! , más aun, ¡que hacia él en el suelo! ¿Acaso lo había llamado general? ¡Que no era Fhürer! Su cabeza estaba hecha un lio, entonces la sintió acercarse, pudo notar la preocupación en su rostro, mas aun al sentir como ella deslizaba un pañuelo por sus mejillas, percatándose entonces de un pequeño detalle hasta ahora ignorado, por sus mejillas corrían lagrimas, el… él había llorado…

-Sera mejor que descanse señor –sugirió la, ahora coronel Hawkeye, viéndolo con preocupación-

Mustang mantenía la vista fija en Riza e impulsivamente poso una de sus manos en la mejilla de su preocupada subordinada, la misma que ensancho ligeramente los ojos al sentir el contacto de su superior, todo bajo la atenta mirada de sus compañeros también presentes en la oficina, intento alejarse de él, poner distancia entre ambos pues sabía que no era correcto, sin embargo la acción realizada por su superior la tomo desprevenida, en un rápido movimiento había tirado de su brazo provocando que cayera sobre él y enterrara su sonrojado rostro en el pecho de su superior.

-Ge-general que…

-Dispárame si quieres –susurro a su oído mientras apretaba ligeramente su abrazo, como si temiera que al soltarla se desvanecería- pero no te dejare ir… -agrego negándose a soltarla, una pesadilla, todo había sido una maldita pesadilla…-

-He… nosotros nos vamos –Dijo Havoc apoyado de los demás pues se sentían fuera de lugar- con permiso…

La oficina se sumergió en el más absoluto silencio una vez salieron de la habitación, Mustang se negaba a soltar a su Riza, ¡Demonios! esa pesadilla había sido demasiado real, la iglesia, su cargo, la boda, todo…La sintió removerse entre sus brazos, ella merecía una explicación de lo ocurrido y el debía dársela, después de todo, tal vez no volvería a tener una oportunidad como esa, ese era el momento adecuado…

-General, debería ir a la enfermería –replico la, ahora, coronel tratando de zafarse de su superior- su comportamiento es…

-¿Extraño? ¿Inadecuado? –Cuestiono sin intenciones de soltarla- Lo sé coronel Hawkeye y no me importa

-Podría prestarse a malos entendidos, señor –Regaño la rubia sin atreverse a mirarlo pues sabía que sus mejillas presentaban un terrible sonrojo en ese momento-

-No habrá malentendido Riza –Dijo el general con una ligera sonrisa mientras hacía que ella lo mirase, deleitándose con el rubor que presentaba en el rostro sabiéndose él, el motivo del mismo- si alguien nos ve, vera lo que realmente está sucediendo

-No juegue conmigo general –replico la coronel mientras desviaba la mirada y dirigía su mano hacia su arma- no soy como las mujeres a las que está acostumbrado

-Lo sé… -susurro a su oído inclinándose sobre ella mientras posaba una de sus manos sobre la de Riza, evitando así que sacara su inseparable pistola- no eres como ellas, no hay punto de comparación…

-Estoy consciente de eso señor –Respondió la coronel sintiendo una ligera opresión en el pecho, pues a pesar de saberlo, le dolía que él no la viera como mas que su compañera- No soy como ellas, no uso minifaldas, no cubro mi rostro con capas de maquillaje y no pienso hacerlo, por lo que le pediría que…

-Eso también lo sé –Contesto el aludido esbozando una ligera sonrisa mientras acariciaba nuevamente el rostro de una sorprendida Hawkeye- Eres diferente, no necesitas de minifaldas o maquillaje, eres hermosa así, siendo simplemente tú, aunque quieras a veces llenarme de plomo por no trabajar

-No sé qué es lo que quiere general –Replico la rubia coronel desvainado la mirada de su superior, ¿acaso había enloquecido? Solo así justificaría que dijera cosas como esas o al menos eso creía ella- pero no lo conseguirá solo por decir un par de palabras bonitas, ya le dije que no soy como sus "amigas"

-Es verdad –Contesto mientras desviva la mirada y se rascaba la nuca nerviosamente- contigo no funcionan cosas como esas -agrego mientras la miraba nuevamente y esbozaba una resignada sonrisa- aun así… quiero decirlo Riza, decirte que es contigo con quien quiero estar

-General, esto no es correcto… -Replico la coronel poniéndose de pie tratando de irse, sin embargo sintió como los brazos de Mustang la rodeaban por la espalda impidiéndole la huida- Señor… no juegue conmigo

-No estoy jugando Riza, créeme -dijo el general apretando mas su cuerpo contra el de Hawkeye- se que puede sonar cursi viniendo de mi, pero… es por ti que mi corazón late como nunca lo ha hecho con otras mujeres, desde que nos conocimos ha sido así…

-Sus acciones dicen lo contrario general –Replico la coronel con un deje de tristeza en la voz- siempre coqueteando con cuanta mujer se le cruzaba en el camino…

-Ninguna de ellas pudo ocupar tu lugar –Contesto el general en un susurro mientras la soltaba y ella se giraba para mirarlo-

-Señor yo…

-Ninguna se compara con mi hermosa subordinada –Dijo con una sonrisa sincera que provoco un rubor en las mejillas de la coronel mientras chocaba su frente con la de ella- te he amado desde la primera vez que te vi, aunque sé que eso suena pervertido considerando que tenía 15 años y tú 10 –agrego logrando sacarle una sonrisa a la rubia- La amo coronel Riza Hawkeye, estoy entregándole mi corazón en este preciso momento ¿Qué hará al respecto?

-Intercambio equivalente general –Respondió recordando una conversación con Winry en la que le había contado la "declaración" de Edward- usted me ha entregado su corazón, yo le daré el mío…

-Me parece perfecto… -Dijo el pelinegro para luego hacer lo que deseaba desde hace mucho, besar a su Riza-

Ambos envueltos en su propio mundo, demostrando lo que desde hace mucho habían guardado en su interior pudieron escuchar los murmullos de sus compañeros de brigada tras la puerta, cosas como _"lo sabía" _o_ "era de esperarse"_ y ambos no pudieron estar más de acuerdo, eran el uno para el otro, aunque Mustang necesito de una "terrible" pesadilla para comprender que podría perderla, lo que le recordaba que jamás debía enviarla de misión con Havoc, solo por precaución, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento, ahora solo quería disfrutar de la compañía de su amada, lo que vendría en el futuro… no le importaba pues sabía que lo superarían ahora que estaban juntos…

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Pues así llegamos al final de esta pequeña historia, espero haya sido de su agrado y ya sin más nada que decir me despido, hasta la próxima XD._


End file.
